


Sweet Dream

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne dreams of Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream

They were fighting, moving around and around with swords clashing. It was almost a dance; only Brienne felt more graceful than she'd ever felt dancing even with Lord Renly. At last her foe was on his back, but not defeated, no. Brienne sat astride him to keep him down, only he bucked up and suddenly the exhilaration of a good fight changed to something else entirely.

In this dream Jaime's hands were unchained and he grabbed her hips, making her sway atop him. She put her hand on his chest to steady herself, but instead of a roughspun tunic, she touched bare skin. He was too thin, his muscular form wasted away in Riverrun's dungeon. Brienne could count his ribs, and she did so, lightly touching each one until her count ended where a trail of blond hair began.

Cool water lapped around them, but it wasn't the muddy water of the Trident, it was the clear blue water of Tarth. The sun was warm on her skin, and Brienne realized she was naked. She started to panic, trying to scramble off of Jaime so she could run away and hide, but he wouldn't let her. His hold on her hips was too strong, anchoring her to him. Her struggling only served to rub them together, until she no longer wanted to get away and her movement took on a rhythm.

She continued to rock against him, but it wasn't enough. She might be a maiden, but her body knew what it craved. She reached between them for the length of hard flesh she needed. It was slippery with her own wetness.

"Do you know what to do with that, wench?" Jaime Lannister grinned up at her.

She knew. Brienne slid his manhood inside her. It filled her but provided no relief, making her _want_ even more. All thoughts of grace and shame fled her mind, and she moved frantically. She felt like she was riding a galloping horse to a destination she could see but that remained out of reach no matter how hard she rode.

"Jaime," she groaned, begging him to do something, anything, to help her. But he only continued to grin at her and his hands never left her hips.

She awoke before she reached what she had strove for. Her body was as needy as it had been in her dream and each step her horse took made it worse. It was dangerous to sleep in the saddle now that she traveled alone and she had not meant to, but she'd been so tired. Brienne turned her horse off the road and found a nice clump of bushes. She tended to the animal, but made no camp for herself, curling up under her cloak immediately. She didn't want food or the warmth of a fire; she wanted only the comfort of sleep and the pleasure of dreams.


End file.
